Big Time Pride And Sorrow
by CarlosIsMine-NotYours
Summary: Logan is a kid whos mother is a B!T#C to him. He has a friend who will stick by his side and will not let her get to him, on the other hand, Logan has a relationship secret to hide, story will contain cargan and soon enough kames. A shocking twist mid-way
1. Big Time Secret

Author's Note: Ughhh I'm like, sooo sorry. I don't know what was going on but I accidentally erased My first chapter... so heres a do over.

Disclaimer: I still don't own big time rush. Ughhh... I captured Carlos who is in my closet duct taped to a chair. Ha.. ha ha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Okay back on task.

Chapter 1: Big Time Secret

_Flashback~_

_It was a cold, sunny day in __Minnesota. All the kids were our playing in the parks, my best friend, Carlos, was playing road hockey, and I was inside with my bestest friend, Lisandra. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hey Lisandra. Can I tell you something?" I sighed, and just waited for a response._

_She turned her head to look at me and nodded, "Sure, what's up?" She was listening to her Ipod, One still in her ear and the other hanging down._

_I looked outside, watching Carlos playing with some kids from the block. "I like someone, and I don't know how that person will react." I looked down after I said that. The thought of Carlos made my head feel heavy._

_Lisandra laughed. I looked at her as if saying 'What's so funny?' "I know who you like, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You never told me you were gay though, I basically had to figure it out myself." I didn't look at her. Instead I just turned my head to look outside again. _

_"I doubt he'll ever like me the way I like him... And sorry, I was kinda shy to tell anyone. Is it really that obvious?" She didn't say anything. Instead, she got up and went for my closet. "What are you doing?"_

_All of a sudden, clothes just started flying out of my closet. I would have went to see what she was doing, but I didn't want to get hit by a hanger. When everything settled down, I went to check on Lisandra. When i see her, shes holding up a gray v-neck with a black jacket/w a hoodie, and a pair of black skinny jeans. "OMG! I'm going to make a perfect couple!" I smile at the thought of me and Carlos being together._

_"Yeah, Carlos has been talking about this hill that he wants to sled down tonight. So I'm thinking I should tell him tonight." After I said that, Lisandra awed so long, you could have mistaken her for a blow dryer. We started laughing so hard, our stomachs started hurting._

_Flashback Over~_

Beep... Beep... Beep... Ugh, stupid alarm. Hey, at least I'm not being yelled at... "LOGAN, GET YOU ASS UP!" Spoke to everyone, you just met my mother,she's been acting like that ever since the divorce with my father.

"I'M UP ALREADY!" 'I swear, I'n going to hit her upside the head with a bat' I laid up and stretched. Well, another day, another Carlos. I got up, grabbed my phone, and headed towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on fresh clothes. When I looked at my phone, I got two text messages from Carlos and Lisandra.

The first text was from Lisandra, **"Hey Logie, You ready for me to pick you up? L." **I texted her back saying "Yeah, I'll be waiting outside. L.

The other text message was from Carlos, "**Hey ****Logan, When you coming to school? C." **I texted Carlos back saying "Right now. L."

It took about five minutes before Lisandra came, I told my mother I would be back. "Just make sure you're home by 5, or you're in big trouble." She looked like she was going to punch me if I didn't.

I said OK and walked to Lisandra's car. Not even three seconds passed and she started going off. "I heard what happened last night, did you tell Carlos you like him?" I felt like I was hit by a train.

I couldn't understand how she could have known so fast. I tell her everything, and I was too tired to text her. "Uhm, how did you know what happened. Who told you?" she started laughing like i told the worlds funniest joke.

"Carlos told me. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened. He texted me at like, 5 in the morning, and ironically, he told me what happened." I just lightly smiled at her and looked down.

The rest of the car ride was silent. When we got to school, Carlos was waiting in the parking lot. He looks so sweet when he smiles. He walked up to the car when we parked, and opened my door. I'm telling you, he's the sweetest person on Earth. "Hey Logan. Last night was so fun, but I'm sorry for what happened." I just sighed when he said that.

_Flashback~_

_It was the same day when I told Lisandra that I was gay, and it was about 7:50. "Hey Carlos, I have to start heading home." Carlos looked upset when I told him that._

_"Oh, c'mon Logie," I love it when he calls me that. "Can we please go down one more time?" Carlos looked at me with his adorable puppy dog eyes. I smiled and said yes._

_Just when we were about to go up the hill, Carlos slipped on a frozen puddle and I caught him. To make the scene even funnier, I slipped and fell on my back. And if you think that was funny, we were sliding back. Me and Carlos just stared into each others eyes. I could have swore he leaned in, but I'm guessing he stopped because he frowned. "Are you OK? You look upset" Carlos didn't say anything, he just got up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and started waking towards my house._

_It only took a few minutes before we reached my house, and when we got there, I grabbed Carlos's arm and made him face me, "Carlos, tell me whats wrong, please."_

_Carlos looked like he was about to break down in tears. "I will, tomorrow... I promise." With that, he hugged me, and I didn't want to let him go. When we parted, Carlos said he wanted to give me a present tomorrow._

_"But it's not my birthday, why am I getting a present?" Carlos looked down and smiled.__I thought I saw a tear fall down his cheek, but he sighed and said, "It's only if you say yes, which I highly doubt." I laughed a little and checked my phone, and I almost pissed my pants. It was 8:03 (Yeah, my mom's a bit of a control freak, so if I'm home early or even a minute late, I have to hear her mouth... Or her hand), I hugged Carlos one more time and ran inside._

_Before i noticed if Carlos left yet, my mom opened the door and smacked me. I really hate when she does that. "WHY ARE YOU HOME LATE!" Was all she ever said. I touched my cheek and walked slowly to my room. By the time I got up the stairs, she yelled, "YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS!" The littlest things set this woman off. _

_I just went in my room and closed the door. And what do you know, Carlos texted me..._

_**"Hey, are you OK? C." **I just stared at the text message. I couldn't believe Carlos saw the whole thing._

_I texted back, __**"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see that :( L."** I hated when my mom does that in front of my friends._

_Just then, I heard a knocking coming from my window, and guess who it is. "Carlos, what are you doing? You could get in trouble." Carlos just went through the window, and gave me a hug._

_After what had just happened, I really needed this, especially from him. "I'm sorry Logie, I didn't mean to keep you out late." Carlos was crying now. I hated seeing Carlos like this, and he blames himself._

_"Carlos, it's not your fault," I said wiping away his tears. "It's my fault. I didn't have a better understanding of time." I gave him a smile and wiped away the rest of his tears._

_Carlos asked me if he wanted to sleep over, and I asked him if it was OK with his parents. "Don't worry, I got it all under control." Usually, when he says that, he doesn't have it under control, but I'm willing to give it a shot this time._

_I just nodded and brought Carlos to my bed. "I'll wake you up at 5 so you can go home. I don't want you getting caught by my mom." With that, we went to bed._

_Carlos whispered, "I love you Logan." But when I turned to ask what he said, he was already sleeping. So I cuddled up with him, and closed my eyes._

_Flashback Over~_

I came back to reality, "Carlos, don't worry. It really wasn't your fault. Anyways, when are you going to give me that present?" Carlos laughed hard when I said that.

He shook his head, "Wow Logie, after what we've been through, your still want that present... OK, but in Gym." He smiled and looked at Lisandra. Something tells me she knows something that I don't. But I didn't bother asking.

The bell rang and Carlos went off to his class while me and Lisandra walked together to our class, Math. Lisandra's least favorite and my favorite. Before I knew it, Math was over and it was time for Gym. I almost jumped out of my seat. Thank god I didn't.

I basically dragged Lisandra with me to Gym. I ran so fast, I could have made skid marks for Lisandra trying to slow me down. When we reached the Gym, I thought to myself 'Finally, Oh my god. I see Carlos. _CARLOS_! Oh wait, he can't hear me.'

I opened the Gym door and yelled, "CARLOS!" Carlos was already waiting for me with a huge smile on his face. "C'mon, where's my present!" I said jumping up and down.

Carlos had his backpack over his shoulder, "Come with me to the locker room." I followed him into the locker room, and he locked the door, "OK, I want to give you two things. One, is a letter, and the other one is the gift, if you say yes." Carlos handed me the letter...

**_Hey Logan. Uhm, i wanted to tell you this for a long time,  
__a__nd I never had the guts to just tell you.  
I love you, I have for a long time.  
I know your not gay, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore.  
So I understand if you don't want to be my friend.  
But if you do like me, I have something to give you._**

**__**I looked at Carlos, who was now holding a box. "So, do you like me?" I smiled, looking at the letter.

Then i looked at him, "No, I don't like you..." Carlos looked down, "But wait, you didn't let me finish. I love you." Carlos head shot up so fast, it could have snapped off hid head.

Carlos ran to me and gave me a big hug. He gave me the box, I was so excited. When I opened it, my jaw practically fell off. What was inside the box was a Half-Heart on a necklace, On the back it said, '**Love is...**' I looked at Carlos confused, "Where's the other half?" Carlos moved his arm up, showing a bracelet with the same Half-Heart. I put them together and it said, "**Love is... When I'm with you."**

Carlos, this is so beautiful. I don't know what to-" I was trailed off by Carlos' lips "How about saying yes to being my boyfriend?" I smiled and leaned in for another kiss "Yeah, I would love to be your boyfriend."

**finally, i re-type chapter 1. And hopefully this one is better. I will be making my next chapter later on. When I'm done with the next chapter, tell me if I should continue with the story. Jay-R is out. PEACE**


	2. Big Time New Boys

Author's Note: Well thank you for the reviews, I really loved them, *cough*kind of*cough* still, I will work harder. And for this song, it is Friends Forever by Vitamin C... crazy name. this is a song i sang in the fourth grade after my graduation. .com/watch?v=gmc4g_-lptY Be free to listen to the song... not me singing it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own big time rush, exept Carlos.I think he's starting to rub off on me, i feed him, i let him take showers, _and, _even took him out to dinner. I think he likes me, Hold on "Carlos, do you like, like me?" What's it to you?" C'mon, do you?" Uhm, well, uhm, bleep blop bloop. Gatta go!" I take that as a maybe. on with the show!

Chapter 2: Big Time New Boys

Where we had left off:

**Carlos, this is so beautiful. I don't know what to-" I was trailed off by Carlos' lips "How about saying yes to being my boyfriend?" I smiled and leaned in for another kiss "Yeah, I would love to be your boyfriend."**

When we got out of the locker room, Lisandra walked up to me and asked, "Where have you been?"

I looked at Carlos and he nodded, "Um, I don't know how to put it, but last night Carlos said he wanted to tell me something. So he told me to go in the locker room and he gave me a letter." I handed her the letter as i continued. "We talked for a little and well, he gave me this necklace. Then we kissed-" I was cut off by Lisandra screaming.

"YOU KISSED! OH MY GOD, I can't believe it!" She said smiling and laughing.

I felt so embarrassed. But in a good way, "Yeah, and I can't believe it either. I never knew he liked me, i thought i would never had a chance with him. But know I see he loves me, and I hope this will never end." When I said the last sentence, I couldn't help but blush. For the rest of gym, me and Carlos walked around. His arm around me, and I'm hugging him. Of course people gave us dirty looks but, we really didn't care as long as we were together.

When gym was over, I hated the thought that I couldn't be able to see Carlos until lunch. Carlos kissed me and went to his class. I waited til' Lisandra was finished so we could walk to our class. It was science, my best subject. When we got in class, Mrs. V. told us to sit and wait.

"Class, this is our new student James Diamond, He is from Long Island, New York." All James got from people were "queer" and "drama queen" James, why don't you sit by Logan. He's the one alone in the back."

When James sat next to me, he said "Hi, I'm James."

I laughed a little. "Yeah, i know. Mrs. V. told all of us, and as you can see, I'm Logan." I extended my arm and so did James, I could tell he was nervous but happy at the same time. "Sit next to me in lunch. Okay James?"

All James did was smile and nod, "Okay, I will." He said happily.

And with that, science class was fun...ish? And, like always, people got upset because I got an A+ on a test. I learned to get over it years ago.

After what seemed like an eternity of science, I had to go to Literacy. When we all were seated, our teacher, Mrs. Tonge had announced that we had yet another new student in our class. "Children, this is our other new student, Kendall Knight. He came from Dallas, Texas, and he owns an aquarium there." Everyone was so surprised.

When he offered to take us there on a trip, everyone cheered for him and Mrs. Tonge asked if Kendall can name some creatures he has. "Well, there are Tiger Sharks, Blue Whales, Horse Shoe Crabs and many other creatures. You will be happy when you go on the trip. I promise, you will have the best time of your life!"

Everyone cheered so loud, it was like a roller coaster ride and no one would shut up. After Kendall's amazing speech, the class settled down and Mrs. Tonge continued with her lesson.

When class was over, I was so happy, I would finally get to see my Carlos... Well, and James of course.

I went to my locker before going to lunch because I had to put my stuff thing I knew, hands were on my waist and i felt a kiss on my neck. I  
screamed and herd someone laugh. I turned around and it was Carlos. I punched him on the arm,

"OW! What was that for?" Carlos said while rubbing his arm.

"That's because you scared me half to death." I said smiling. "Carlos, are you okay? You look sad. What happened?"

Carlos smiled sadly and it wanted to make me cry because he wouldn't tell me why, "It's just that, I couldn't get you off my mind and, I wrote you  
this letter." Carlos reached for a letter in the back of his pants, "Here, I hope you like it."

**Ah, cliff hangers. my favorite. thanks for readin my second chapter. please review n tell me how i did. Peace, Jay-R, i am outies**


	3. Big Time Day at the Lunch Table

**Author's Note: **I'm am lyk soooo pissed off. I mistakinly edited the rong chapter again. im so sorry but my story wil be on hold for a while.

**Other Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews everyone. Yeah, I know cliff hangers. Got to make you want more. Remember, all of this is on Logan's Point Of View.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own big time rush I only own the story. And Carlos is my cuddle buddy, Remember last chapter he had left, well, last night I kept bugging him and he finally snapped. He admitted that he likes me but is too shy to tell the others, soon I will capture Logan. I just hope Carlos will forgive me for bugging him. On with the show

Chapter 3: Big Time Day at the Lunch Table

Where we had left off:

Carlos smiled sadly and it wanted to make me cry because he wouldn't tell me why, "It's just that, I couldn't get you off my mind and, I wrote you this letter." Carlos reached for a letter in the back of his pants, "Here, I hope you like it."

To my only inspration,  
you make me laugh when i'm upset.  
You make me feel good about myself.  
I'm so glad that you chose me to be your boyfriend.  
You're the Only person I would ever spend my life with.  
If you ever need anything, tell me and I will be there for you.  
I promise. Love, Carlos

I read over the letter five times and mezmerized every word. I looked at Carlos and hugged him tight, "Thank you Carlos, this is so sweet of you." I hugged and kissed Carlso so much, he just gave in and let me.

"Logan," Carlos cupped my face and made me look into his beautiful, chocolate eyes. "If you EVER need anything, tell me." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the lunch room.

Before we went into the lunch room, we bumped into Kendall and James, "Oh, Hay James, still want to sit with me?"

James nodded and we all went into the lunch room. After we found a table to sit, I introduced Kendall and James to Carlos.

"Hay, is there any hockey rinks around here?" James said. Me, Carlos, and Kendall looked at him shocked to see that he liked hockey. With Kendall's expression, I could tell he liked hockey as-well.

"Yeah, there's one two blocks away. Me and Logan go every Saturday to practice!" Carlos shouted with excitement.

"Really? That's awesome, I haven't played hockey in a long time," James said whipping back his hair, "This is so awesome, I can tell we're going to be... James paused and looked down.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, James just nodded his head. "Well, just to let you and Kendall know, me and Carlos are gay, and we're dating each other!" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

James sprung up almost jumping out of his seat, "YOU ARE! That cool, I am too," James said smiling "But I'm still hurt by what my last boyfriend did to me, you two are lucky to be dating each other." James said while his voice was cracking.

Carlos went over to comfort James, "Well, I can help you find a boyfriend, it's the least i can do for a friend." James smiled and hugged Carlos. A bit too long.

"* cough cough* Carlos is still my boyfriend, and by the way, aren't you talking about Cris?"

Carlos thought for a second and then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, he's the schools football star. You know, I don't get it, he's the quarterback and basically a champ. He isn't able to get a boyfriend. Sad, very sad. But if you meet him, you might like the idea. So, what do you think?" When Carlos said all of this, James' sad expression changed in a snap.

"Sure, I would love that, Thanks." Just then,we all herd Kendall sigh.

"Are you OK Kendall?" He looked really sad, It would have made you cry.

"I'm fine, it's nothing really. I-I-I just, need some time." He gave us a fake smile. I can tell he was faking because Kendall sounded like he was about to cry right in front of us.

"Kendall, it's OK, I'm here for you. From now on, we can be like close brothers. I promise, and if you need a shoulder to cry on, just tell me. I'll be there." When I said that, Kendall actually cry on my shoulder, _James_ and Carlos came around to put their arms around Kendall.

"Thank you Logan, your a great person, I'm glad we all are friends." With that, the lunch bell rang. Time for my next class, just an hour and a half and Carlos is all mine.

Carlos walked me to my I stopped him, "Carlos, What about my mom?" He just stood there and thought.

**Thank you for reading, please review, It makes me wanna write faster. Jay R, is outies.**


	4. Big Time Sadness

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Remember, all of this is on Logan's Point Of View.

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush I only own the story. YET! Well, I have Logan, he actually agreed to come with me. Carlos didn't mind but only cared that I was his. OMG Hes so cute. Ok, Logan down, James is next. I just got to steal his lucky comb and everything is smooth

Chapter 4: Big Time After School Sadness

Where we had left off:

_Carlos walked me to my class. I stopped him, "Carlos, What about my mom?" He just stood there and thought._

"Well, we can go to my house and just watch a movie." The thought of being with Carlos made me smile. But then again, I would have to deal with my mother. 'How will I tell her? How will she react? What will she do?'

Carlos must have seen me thinking because he kept repeating my name. "LOGAN! What are you thinking about?"

I looked at him and sighed. "Well, my mom wants me home by 5:30 and I don't know how to tell her."

Carlos hugged me and kissed me on my cheek. "Don't worry, I'll handle it, if it makes you feel better, I'll even help you tell her."

I smiled at him. "Thanks. But not today. Anyways, I'll see you after school." I gave him a quick kiss and went into Social Studies.

Time passed by so fast, I hadn't realized it was time to leave. 'Finally!' I thought to myself. I finally get to be with Carlos.

As I went to talk with Kendall to see why he was crying in lunch, when James, Carlos, and some guy came.

"Hey guys," Carlos started "This is Cris." When Kendall saw James next to Cris _holding_ hands, he looked down and just walked away.

I grabbed Kendall by his hand. "Here's my number, call me when you feel like it OK. And don't worry, I'll try something" I gave him a winning smile and he just nodded.

I sighed and looked at Carlos. "Well James, I see you already like Cris," I started. "I can tell you two will have a great relationship." James smiled at me.

"Logan, why did Kendall walk away?" James looked sorry for him. "I needed to talk to him. Do you know why he walked away?" I went over to Carlos and hugged his arm while leaning on his shoulder.

"You see, James. Kendall..." I paused, not knowing how to put it to James. I sighed, "Come with me." I grabbed James by his arm and dragged him behind a tree. "Kendall, he likes you. He wanted to tell you before you showed up with Cris."

James had his mouth open, he didn't know what to say. "I can't believe he likes me. He must be devastated," James paused for a moment, "But I can't leave Cris. I just got up with him. _He'll_ be devastated if I do. If you ever talk to Kendall again, tell him I said I'm sorry." James looked worried.

I smiled and nodded. We both went back to Carlos and Cris. James left with Cris and I went with Carlos to his house.

By the time we got there it was already 4:30. I sighed and just waited with Carlos. Wondering what I will do. Carlos opened the door and we went to his room. He told me his father was still working and his mom went to go shopping for food.

I helped Carlos with his homework while we listened to music until it was time for me to leave. I felt really sorry for Kendall because he still hasn't called me.

When it was time to go, I kissed Carlos and gave him a long hug.

I walked out of his house and made my way to mines, I waved good-bye before turning the block. I was at the foot of my door steps when i just sat down thinking.

Just then, I got a phone call. I thought it might have been Kendall, but it wasn't.

"Hello? Who is this?"

_"Is this Logan Mitchell?"_

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?"

_"Hello, this is Officer Johnson. Son, I'm sorry but, your mother has been in a car accident."_

When I herd this, I almost dropped the phone. "What, is she alright?"

"_I'm very sorry Logan. But she died instantly on impact."_

I held back a couple of tears so I could be able to talk. "Thank you Officer Johnson. *sniff* I must go now. Good-bye.

_"Good-bye Logan, and I'm sorry for your loss."_

I quickly hung up the phone and called Lisandra, I can't believe she's dead. I let all the tears I held in flow out.

**OOooOOoohhhhhhhhh, Logan's mom died, horrible twist huh? Well, sorry for the short chapter. Stay tuned to find out what the conversation between Logan and Lisandra will be. Please review thank you.**


	5. Big Time Comfort

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews everyone. All of this is on Logan's Point Of View.

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush, YET! I only own the story. Every story/chapter will only be on Logan's POV. Huh, catching James would be harder than I thought. Did you know that he brings it everywhere with him? I just have to get it from him when he's asleep. Logan told me he never wanted to do this band gig and wanted to be a doctor. He also said he will help me own BTR cuz' I seem very nice. Logan's a sweet guy. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 5: Big Time Comfort

Where we had left off:

_I quickly hung up the phone and called Lisandra, I can't believe she's dead. I let all the tears I held in flow out._

_"… … … Hello?"_

"Hay Lisandra, its Logan. Something just happened."

_"What happened?" I can tell she was worried._

"My mom, she's been in a car accident. Can you please come to my house?" I said while crying

_"OK. I'm on my way."_

When Lisandra made it to my house, I was still crying. She quickly got out of her car and pulled me into a hug. "Logan, I'm very sorry. When did you find out that she had, past?" She looked down when she said that.

"Right before I called you, an officer had called me and told me. I just can't believe this is happening." I stopped crying and I told Lisandra to hold on for a second. "I have to call Carlos, I really need him to hold me."

_"... Logan? Are you OK? I heard what had happened, I'm sorry."_

I was shocked to know that Carlos already herd. "How did you find out so quickly?"

_He chuckled, "My father IS a police officer you know. Do you want me to go over your house?"_

"Yes, and hurry please." With that I hung up and cried on Lisandra's shoulder.

It took Carlos about 15 minutes to get here. He told us that he went to tell Kendall and Kendall wanted to come, so here they are. Kendall and Carlos. By then, half the school text me if I was OK and James, and Cris were at my house. Carlos was surprised to see everyone here. "How did you all get here so fast?" Everyone laugh but Carlos, He just had a confused look.

"I live around the block and Logan called, so I let my mom know and I called Cris to come over." James said. I saw Kendall Make a fist when James said Cris's name. 'He is pissed' I thought.

I started to cry again because I didn't know what I was going to do, "Logan, baby, are you OK?" Carlos sounded worried. He walked over to me and hugged me for a long time and said, "If it helps, you're more than welcomed to stay at my house with me." I smiled and hugged him for a long time.

"Thanks Carlos, It means so much to me. But what am I going to do with the house?" Then, I started crying again. Everyone gathered to put a hand on my back. I'm so lucky to have friends like them.

"I know this might be a bad time for this, but why don't we have a sleep-over so Logan can live in the house one more time. What do think?" I looked at everyone and they seem to wait for an answer.

I smiled widely, "Sure, But don't you guys have to tell your parents?" Everyone looked each other and then pulled out their phone.

"… … Hello? Mom, I'm going to sleep over Logan's house tonight… OK, love you. My mom said yes." Lisandra said sitting next to me on the porch.

"My parents already know I'm with you so, they won't mind." Kendall said looking at James. 'Damn, I need to get them together' I thought.

"Hola papá, ¿puedo dormir en casa de mi amigo?... Adiós bien, te amo. My father said yes." Cris said while putting an arm round James. Kendall made a fist when Cris did that.

"Hola papá, me voy a dormir en casa de Logan... Bueno adió. My dad said yes." Carlos said while sitting on my lap. I kissed him on the cheek and put my head on his shoulder

"… … Hello? Mom, I'm going to sleep over my friend's house because his mother, past… okay, I'll be home in the morning. Bye. My mother said yes and that she ordered us pizza." Everyone looked at him weird-like, "What, my moms an agent. She knows the address of everyone all around the world." Everyone broke out laughing when he finished. I bet he felt a little embarrassed because he laughed with us.

"Hay guys, can you please help me pack up?" Everyone smiled and nodded, they followed behind me and we all went up to my moms room. "Well, I guess I have to put all my moms stuff in storage." I sighed as everyone helped me put my moms clothes, belongings, and other things she has.

While I was, I noticed a box that said, _"Most Loved Memories." _I got curious and took a look inside. I noticed that it was filled with every award I ever received. Also, pictures of me, my mom and... my father. I wanted to cry so badly, I haven't seen my father since he left when I was 4 years old.

I started looking in deeper and I found a small book that said, _"Logan's Baby Pictures"_, I though my mother burned them all. As I was Looking through the book, I saw my father holding me when I was just delivered, I saw my first day of Pre-School, and I saw... my parents smiling together.

I guess I was crying because Carlos hugged me and said, "Whats wrong baby?" I showed Carlos the book and he just laughed. He looked up and smiled at me, "I bet you miss your father. I miss my mother too, she's been, _gone_, for 9 years now. Don't worry Logan, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise.

When we were done packing my moms things, we herd the doorbell. When I opened the door, Its was James's mom, Carlos's father, Kendall's parents, and Cris's parents. "Come in, but I want to ask, why are you all here?" As all the parents came in, James's mom with the pizza, Carlos's parents with the drinks, Kendall's parents with the snacks, and Cris's parents with balloons and gifts.

"We just wanted to come by and pay our respects to you Logan, we all are sorry that your mother, past." James' mother said.

"So we just wanted to throw you a little ''welcome to our family'' party." Carlos' Father continued.

"And we couldn't be more happier that you helped our son find a boyfriend." Cris' parents threw in.

"And don't worry about the house," Kendall's father started, "We know some people who would take it off your hands." Kendall's mother finished.

I smiled widely and yelled, "THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU! I don't know where I would be if I didn't have friends like you guys." We all cheered one more time, then we gathered to give a group hug. Kendall was extremely happy that he got to hug James. "Kendall, can I talk to you in private please?" Kendall nodded his head and we went to my room.

"OK, so what do you want to talk about?" Kendall was looking at me weird, like he knew I had a plan.

"What if I say I might be able to get you and James together?" Kendall's face lit up as soon as I said it.

**OK, thank you for readn peps, yea, another cliiff hanger, u gatta hate me but. i worked really hard on this. and im pissd cuz i had to re-write it. well please review , thnku. Jay R Outies**


	6. Big Time Awe

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews everyone. All of this is on Logan's Point Of View.

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush, YET! I only own the story. Every story/chapter will only be on Logan's POV. Well, I got James and he won't shut up about his hair. Logan told me to keep around bottles of cuda spray to keep him shut. Thank goodness Logan is smart. Well, on with Kendall. Carlos said he will help cuz' he's my BOYFRIEND, Logan will help me so I can own BTR (Idk why) and James will help only if I promise a year long supply of Cuda products. So this will be interesting, and now, for Kendall. The hardest one. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 6: Big Time Awe

Where we had left off:

_**"What if I say I might be able to get you and James together?" Kendall's face lit up as soon as I said it.**_

"OK, what do you mean by that?" Kendall said a little bit confused.

I looked at Kendall like he was blind *Cris comes to my door but stops to hear our conversation*. "Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? He basically wanted to be with you but he found Cris first." He nodded and i continued, "I have a cousin who has been dying to go out with Cris. His names Israel, he's been to shy to ask him and just yesterday he wanted me to ask for him."

Kendall looked happy, but confused again. "I still don't get it." I just started hollering. "What? Whats funny?"

I just shook my head and pulled out my phone. As I went through my contacts to find Israel, I heard a knock on my door. Me and Kendall looked up and saw Cris. "You don't have to do that. If you really want to be with James, then you should have said something." He said half smiling."You can be with him, and after that, can you call Israel? My first boyfriend, and it didn't even last a day." He looked sad, it made me want to punch myself. "I bet if Israel really wanted to be with me, then we might have a good relationship. And as for you Kendall, you look like the perfect match for James." He smiled and thanked him. "OK, lets go downstairs so you can get your man!" He said laughing.

As we were heading downstairs, I heard music playing and a lot of people cheering. When we got downstairs, Cris grabbed a class cup and spoon and started banging on it to get every ones attention.

Once every one was silent, Cris sighed and told James to go the right of him and Kendall to the left. James whispered in his ear, I'm guessing he said 'whats going on?' "OK every one, as you all know, me and James are going out, but someone likes James, and even though it will hurt, I don't want that person to be hurt. James, I'm sorry but I'm not the right guy for you. Kendall really likes you, and I don't want to stand in the way of you two." He said looking down.

Every one had a shocked expression... Including Kendall. "But-but, are you sure, Cris? I mean, you wanted a boyfriend for so long." He nodded and gave James a hug.

He whispered in Kendall's ear and with all the whispering, I want to know whats going to happen now. Cris just walked over to his parents who had their arms wide open. "My little babies all grown up now. Acting all nice and making people happy." She says wiping a fake tear away and everybody started laughing a little.

James just looked at Kendall and Kendall frowned. I thought to myself, 'Boy, I think Kendall's about to cry' When all of a sudden James walked up to Kendall and gave him a kiss on the lips. Every one awed in harmony.

"If you liked me Kendall, you should have told us in lunch. it would have saved a waste of time." Kendall looked down.

"I was too shy to say anything, I thought you would want someone who is more popular than me." Kendall said then sighed.

James looked at him and laughed a little, "You're not a nobody, Kendall. You mean something to us, your friends, and your parents love you." James smiled and leaned in and kissed Kendall.

There was another awe moment in the crowed, and it just hit me. I got to finish packing. "Well, I really appreciate what you grown-ups did for me, really. And Cris's parents, don't worry about it. I know a guy who really wants to be with him. And I appreciate that you guys would help me in this time-in-need moment." Carlos walked over to me.

He looked nervous. "And, this should also be a time to remember. Not only because of a tragic occasion, but for a happy one too. Dad." Carlos said while looking back. Without hesitating, Mr. Garcia pulled off his ring and gave it to Carlos.

I knew this day was coming, I just didn't expect it to be today. I don't care, I will stay smiling no matter what.

Carlos dropped to one knee, held out the ring, and said, "Logan Phillip Mitchell, will you marry me?"

I burst out into tears and screamed, "YES! A million times yes!" Carlos grabbed my hand and put the ring on my hand, and kissed me.

Everybody cheered and Carlos' father walked up to me and gave me a hug. "To my new Son-in-law, Logan." Every one continued, "And to you, we wish you guys the best."

I looked at Carlos and he mouthed, 'Aren't I the best?' I looked at him wide eyed. "You planned this? How?"

He sighed, "After you left, I told my father that you were the right guy for me. So he said, when it's time, he'll give me his ring so I can marry you."

"I did a good job saying yes to best man alive, didn't I." All seemed good, when one thing happened...

**Alright guys. this is a big twist. even i didnt see this coming. so please stay tuned to see what happens. please review and tell me how i did. Please and thank you ~a kim possible saying lmfao i miss that show. Jay-R Oties.**


	7. Big Time Deja Vu

Authors Note: Hey guys, I know you like the fact that Carlos and Logan are getting married, but I'm going to make a little twist. I just resently fixed my story because I accidentaly erased chapters 1 and 3. But it's all good now. On with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, I only own the story and the ideas are mine. Almost caught Kendall,But he wasn't at the spot where I was going To capture him... Dang you Katie... Next time, I will catch Katie first, then Kendall... ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 7: Big Time Deja Vu

Where we left off:

**_"I did a good job saying yes to best man alive, didn't I." All seemed good, when one thing happened..._**

Beep... Beep... Beep... I woke up, back in my room. Then I heard my mom yell, "LOGAN, GET YOUR ASS UP!" I coudn't believe it. 'Had it really been a dream?'

I got up and reached for my phone. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the same, exact date, that everything happened. Carlos giving me the necklace, metting James and Kendall, Carlos proposing to me, and my moms death.

I went into the shower and just stayed there, for a good 10 minutes. The entire time I was in there, I was in deep thought. 'How could I have dreamed about a day that felt so real? Would I be able to stop what will happen to my mom? Will I ever get that enchilada that Carlos took from me in lunch, or dream lunch?'

When I got out, I quickly dressed and texted Lisandra to come and pick me up. Five, mind exhausting minutes later, Lisandra honked her horn. When got in her car, I told her about my dream, and everything that would happen today.

The thing is, I told her that I don't think I want to save my mom. I would rather her die, and me be with Carlos, than me having to deal with what she does to me.

When we got to school, Carlos opened my door, like he did in my dream. I tackled him to the ground, not wanting to let go of him. "Logan, are you OK?" I looked at him and kissed him.

"Carlos, I love you with all my heart. I would love to be your boyfriend." Carlos just looked at me in surprise. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a box, the same box from my dream.

I grabbed the box and opened it, revealing the same exact necklace. I just looked at it in awe, and put it on. I thanked him about a thousand times and I told him to sit with me in lunch.

It was time for lunch, and as I followed everything that happened in my dream, me, Kendall, James, and Carlos sat together. Just like the conversation in my dream, I knew what I had to do.

"Hey, is there any hockey rinks around here?" James said. Carlos, and Kendall looked at him shocked to see that he liked hockey, but I had to play it off.

"Yeah, there's one two blocks away. Me and Logan go every Saturday to practice!" Carlos shouted with excitement.

"Really? That's awesome, I haven't played hockey in a long time," James said whipping back his hair, "This is so awesome, I can tell we're going to be... James paused and looked down.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, knowing what he's going to say. James just nodded his head. "Well, just to let you and Kendall know, me and Carlos are gay, and we're dating each other!" I said in a deja vu tone.

James sprung up almost jumping out of his seat, "YOU ARE! That cool, I am too," James said smiling "But I'm still hurt by what my last boyfriend did to me, you two are lucky to be dating each other." James said while his voice was cracking.

Carlos went over to comfort James, "Well, I can help you find a boyfriend, it's the least I can do for a friend. I know a guy." James smiled and hugged Carlos. A bit too long.

"* cough cough* Carlos is still my boyfriend, and by the way, I think I have somebody for Cris. Anyways, Kendall, are you gay?" This time, I'm making sure Kendall gets James.

Kendall looked down, and then back up, "Yeah, I am. James, I don't exactly know what your ex did to you, but I promise I won't ever make the same mistake." James looked at Kendall and practically jumped on him.

'Logan, ya did good. Ya did good.' I just stared smiling when Carlos nudged me. "Who do you know for Cris?" I laughed a little.

I looked at my phone and texted my cousin Israel.

_'Guess what? L.'_ I couldn't help but laugh.

I felt my phone vibrate and saw that Izzy (Israel), texted back, '_What? I.'_

I almost broke the phone replying back, _'Remember that guy you had a crush on? you know, Cris. .'_

I don't even think he gave me a second to look at anyone or anything, '_Yeah, what about him? I.'_

I looked at Carlos who seemed to be eavesdropping, pulled out his phone, and started texting someone. _'Well, I think he wants to go out with you. L.'_

"Well," Carlos said. "I texted Cris and found out that he wants to go out with your cousin." Just when Carlos was done, Izzy texted back.

'_Really! Tell him to meet me after school!' _I was about to tell Carlos, but I caught him looking again.

"I'm already on it..." Carlos said. "Cris said he would love to. Dang Logie, when have you been such a match maker?"

I just looked down and chuckled, "Very, very long story. Anyways, I guess we should be heading to class now." I said looking at everyone. I watched James and Kendall leaving the Cafe holding hands. 'I did good' I thought to myself. 'And I did better by getting Izzy and Cris together... Now, I just have to wait for tonight.'

I still couldn't believe I was going to lose my mom. But hey, at least I know what going to happen. I kissed Carlos good bye and went to my next classes. Before I knew it, school was over and I met up with Carlos at my locker...

**Thank you guys for reading my new chapter... I was pumped to write it, and yes... I made Logan 'dream' about what was going to happen. Well, you guys wanted Kendall and James to go out, what better way to do it than by restarting the whole story. My next chapter will be a Kames and Cargan chapter. Not gonna spoil the story for you, so this is good bye for now. Until next time. Jay-R is OUTIES**


	8. Big Time Triple Movie Date

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, I really don't know where I'm going with this story, but all I know is that I'm going with my gut. All of this is on Logan's Point Of View.

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush, YET! I only own the story. Every story/chapter will only be on Logan's POV. You know, Katie isn't that bad after all... OK, so what if I lost about $2,000 trying to convince her... But It was worth it, "I've got a plan on getting my brother. I could tell you, but that would be another $1,000." Who knew 'owning' would coast so much... ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 8: Big Time Triple Movie Date

Where we had left off:

**_I still couldn't believe I was going to lose my mom. But hey, at least I know what going to happen. I kissed Carlos good bye and went to my next classes. Before I knew it, school was over and I met up with Carlos at my locker..._**

"Hey Carlos, I was thinking if we could catch a movie at your house? We could bring James, Kendall, Izzy, and Cris." Carlos looked at the ceiling for a moment, then back at me.

He just smiled, "I'm sure we could do a triple movie date. I don't think my dad would mind." Iv'e always wondered why Carlos only had his father and not his mom. I know my father left because I when I was a little kid, but I never heard Carlos speak about his mom.

I didn't think on it much. Me and Carlos went to go look for James, Kendall and Cris, I would text Izzy to go to Carlos' house. I went to look for James and Carlos went to look for the other two. I got out my phone and went to find Izzy' name when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I looked up to see that it was Cris. "Oh hey. I was just on my way to find you." Cris helped me up. He looked at me smiling so hard, I just had to ask. "What are you doing?"

He just chuckled a little and sighed, "So, Carlos just texted me to meet him at his house. Is it true that you know someone for me?" I ooked at him with a crooked smile.

Then I looked at my phone, "Yeah, I know someone. Actually, why don't you come with me to find Carlos. He's looking for James and Kendall, and after that, we're going to his house. I can call my cousin and tell him to meet us there." All I see is Cris staring right pass me. I looked behind me, but there was no one there.

I snapped my fingers a couple of times to get his attention... It didn't work. So I did what came into my mind.

_SLAP!_

"Ow! What was that for?" Cris said rubbing his cheek. I laughed a little and called Izzy.

_"... ... Hey Logan. What's up?"_

"Nothing much. Just, you know, standing next to Cris." (I'll advise you that you would never want to hear my cousin scream.)

_"NO! FREAKING! WAY! Can I talk to him?"_ Izzy yelled in excitement.

"Better yet, come to Carlos' house so we can watch a movie together."

"_... ... ..._" I thought Izzy hung up on me. _"You mean, like a _date_?_" I could tell he was happy.

"Well, I guess. So, see you there?" Obviously I knew the answer to that.

_"Totally. I'm on my way."_ And with that, he hung up. Boy, your cousin would be someone where if there's a cute guy, but when you want to hang over it's always, 'Oh I'm too busy.' He is so lucky we're related.

I looked at Cris and said, "C'mon, let's go find Carlos and the others." We were in front of school when I saw Carlos and the others.

I ran to Carlos and tackled him to the ground. "What was that for?" I really don't know why I did it. Force of nature I guess.

"That really doesn't matter right now. What matters now is that we get to your house and make a new couple." I say looking at Cris who is now blushing like a tomato.

While we were half way to Carlos' house, we stopped by my house. Something urged me to go inside and stop my mom. But something else told me no. If I went to stop her, Carlos wouldn't ask to marry me. Well, not today, but all my hard work, all the cheering up that people are going to do for me. All for nothing.

Just then, I heard someone calling my name a few yards away. When I looked, I almost tripped over my feet to hug him. It was my cousin, Izzy. He whispered in my ear, "I'm nervous." I chuckled a little.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Cris. Both seemed to be at a loss for words, so I introduced each other, "Izzy, meet Cris. Cris, meet Izzy. I'm not going to talk for you to the whole day." I think that triggered something because the two of them hugged for a good minute.

"And I thought we were lovey dovey." Carlos said jokingly. I punched his arm and he said, "Ow, what was that for?" I shook my head and James and Kendall started dying. Couldn't blame them, it kind of was funny.

We were inside the house by the time it was 4. I sighed and I got to pick the movie, so I picked 'Silent Hill'. It is my ultimate favorite movie. "Why pick that?" Every one said simultaneously frightened. I shrugged and put in the movie.

When ever the siren went off to show that the demons were coming, Carlos would cover his ears and hide his head in my chest. Izzy did the same with Cris, and James did the same with Kendall.

'I picked a good movie' I thought to myself. 'Every one being scared, jumping into each others arms. I thought every one would like this movie. Eh, mistaken again.'

When the movie was over, it was 5:30. My eyes started to water as I waited for the call. Carlos came to comfort me, but my phone rang. I picked it up, knowing who it was.

"Hello?" I tried not to cry.

_"Is this Logan Mitchell?"_

"Yes, this is Logan." I held back a sob.

_"Hello, this is Officer Johnson. Son, I'm sorry but, your mother has been in a car accident."_

When I herd this, I let all the tears flow. "Thank you Officer Johnson. *sniff* Good-bye."

_"Good-bye Logan, and I'm sorry for your loss."_ I hung up after that

If like on cue, Carlos' father walked through the door looking down. "Carlos, I have bad news for-" He was surprised to see me and the others here. "Logan, I'm sorry about your mother." I just looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr. Garcia, but it's fine. Do you think Carlos could sleep over my house so he can help me pack?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

I saw him look at Carlos and sigh, "Okay. Just be careful, and have fun." Mr. Garcia said trying to make this moment happy.

I looked at everyone else. Just one look and they knew what I was thinking. Call after call, word from word, just like my dream. "My mother said she's ordering pizza." Every one looked at him, but me. "What, my moms an agent. She knows the address of everyone all around the world." I laughed hard at that, and every one joined.

When we walked out of the house, I called Lisandra, _"... ... Hello?"_

"Hey, can you come to my house?" I said trying to sound hopeful.

_"... ... My mom said yeah, and that she's sorry for what happened. I'm on my way."_ With that, the conversation was over.

I looked at my phone and sighed. 'Everything, is going as it should be.' I thought to myself, looking at Carlos.

**Thank you guys for reading the chapter *tear*, I'm thinking of writing what happens at the story and that's it. But, if you guys want, I could write a chapter of what every thing is like in the eyes of Carlos. After that, I could do a chapter of them in the future. Tell me what you guys thought of the story, and tell me if I should do the Carlos P.O.V. thing. And excuse me for this not being a big movie date thing, but I tried. Peace Jay-R is Outies :)**


End file.
